Kerrigan's Infestation
by Dessie101910
Summary: Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 - Kerrigan's POV

I dropped my arms to my side, my canister held loosely in my hand. Looking up at the sky I realize that the evac I called for wasn't coming. I was betrayed by Mengsk, who had promised me, that I could be so much more. Anger, panic, and fear rose up in me as the zerg surrounds me but not attacking. I had given up hope when I realized that I had been betrayed. Looking around at the zergs faces I was confused with what I saw. They were... welcoming me, making strange hissing sounds from one to another.

Before I knew it darkness engulfed me, I had let my guards down, too busy trying to figure out what the zergs were up to. I reached out to feel my surroundings and felt all but walls, all around me, it was roundish in shape. The casing moved slightly, but that was enough to make stumble backward. The space wasn't very big and it felt like it was shrinking in size. I reached back up in a vain attempt to stop it shrinking but to no avail. Something dripped from above and I realized it was from my fingers, feeling around I could hear the slushing of some liquid around me, slowing rising. Unable to stop the casing from shrinking and no way to stop the rising of the liquid inside this prison I'm in, I was forced into a fetal position. I was starting to feel sleepy, but I fought it as hard as I could. I felt the liquid around my chin now. I was going to drown in this, I thought to myself, a sense of peace filling me.

"Sleep now, my child, for when you awaken, you will be born anew" A voice in my head echoed. I wanted to ask who it was, but sleep engulfed me, I couldn't fight it. Last thing I remembered was being pierced by what felt like dozens of spikes, but I felt nothing.

There was nothing but darkness around me. I tried to reach out but my arms felt heavy, my body felt like it weighed a ton. Pain coursed through my body, I screamed, but it came out a screeched, my voice had changed. I lifted my arms fighting the heavy feeling. What is happening to me, I thought in a panic. My prison seemed bigger now, my head felt like it was being pounded by a hundred needle. I fought it, trying to rip out the tentacles that seemed like it was in my skin, it was translucent and looked like some sort of liquid was coursing through it.

Then I realized, I realized that it was dark, as dark as a black hole, how can I know all this, how can I see in the dark. My body was changing, changing into something new, something strange. I screeched out again as I tried to break free from the tentacles, but they stayed firm. No, I thought, I don't want to change, I don't want to! I thought to myself.

"Do not fear, my child, for you are safe, and you will be Great when you are born anew, now sleep again, my child, You will be free soon enough."  
A voice echoed in my head again as I felt sleep coming to me again. I ddin't understand any of it, didn't know what was going on, I called out, unconsciously, called out to Jim Raynor, and Arcturus Mengsk. Sleep came at me again, but this time, it was welcomed with open arms.

In and out of sleep I lost track of time, each time I awoke, my body felt strange, different, and each time, I liked it more and more. The voices in my head became clearer each time. "Welcome" They all said. It was welcoming, I felt a psychic link being formed with these... figure outside my prison, my cocoon. It felt good, like I was starting to belong here, that this is where I'm suppose to be. My anger at the betrayal was being shared with these figured, they felt my pain, my fear, my anger, they were going to be with me until they die. I realized now what was happening to me, I was becoming a zerg, I was becoming a leader of the zerg.

"Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind; the eternal will of the Swarm, and that you have been created to serve me. Arise, my daughter. Arise... Kerrigan."

I started to uncurl from my fetal position and stood up, spreading my arms and blades that were on my back. They were like wings, but deadly. I let out a sigh, relieved to be free from my long slumber. I looked around at my surrounding, taking everything in, the smell, the taste, the feel of the air whistling around me.

"Mother of God... Kerrigan, what have they done to you! Sarah, is that really you?" A familiar voice. Kerrigan looked around and located the source of the voice and a smirk formed on her face.

"Jimmy... To an extent. I'm far more than I once was, Jim." She answered, her voice was full of confident, but it was different from what it once was, but she loved it, it was powerful.  
"But, the dreams. I dreamed you were still alive, that somehow, you were... calling to me..." He was still in shock with what he was seeing before him. Kerrigan had been infested... She looked... magnificent but scary at the same time. Her once beautiful skin was now a yellowish green in color, her jade green eyes, now yellow, and her flame red hair was replaced with tendrils. His eyes wandered further down her body, everything he loved about her had changed, her body had change, it was skeletal and alien at the same time. But she was magnificent. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kerrigan's voice.  
"I was. While I was in the chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telephaticly. Apparantly, Arcturus sent Duke here to reclaim me. But that was then, Jim. I am one of the Zerg now, and I like what I am. You can't imagine how this feels." She said this with pride as she hugged herself and wrapped her wings around herself. She was smiling as she looked at Jim. She called out to the hydralisks that were protecting her while in her incubation and laid a hand softly on its head like one would to a loyal pet. She was in control of them now.  
"So? What? Are you goin' to kill me now, darlin'?" Jim asked with disgust, with a hint of fear, fear of what her answer would be. He was going to make the zerg pay for this, for making Kerrigan into... whatever she was now.  
"It is certainly within my power," She crooned, stroking the hydralisk alongside its face. "But you're not a threat to me, Jim. Be smart; leave here now and never seek to confront the Zerg again." She smiled and heard a voice echo in her head Queen of Blades, it echoed. She knew now what that voice was, WHO it was, The Overmind.

"The Queen of Blades..." She said softly and pulled one of her wings to her and stroked the top of it. She looked up at Jim. "Are you still here, Jim? I thought I told you to leave." She growled out softly. "Doesn't look like I have much choice." He said as he holstered his weapon and ran the other way.  



	2. Chapter 2

I had nightmares about that day, how Mengsk abandoned Kerrigan on that planet. The dreams, they seemed so real, Sarah was calling out to me, she was scared and in pain. My blood boiled thinking of how I ran away along with Mengsk. "Jimmy," a voice echoed in my head. I looked down at the half empty glass in my hand, alcohol didn't do anything to lessen the pain in my heart.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry." I said aloud, to no one in particular, I shouldn't have let her gone down there alone. Her voice echoes in my head since that day.

"Char...Jimmy...help me..." the voice echoed again. The planet Char, sister planet to Mar Sara was as barren and dead as the other planets who met the wrath of the Protoss. I sighed and stood up looking out the small circular window in front of me. Char... it looked so dead. I thought, looking at the planet below. Images flood my head, I saw Sarah in all her glory, her flaming red hair flowing behind her, Her jade green eyes sparkling and her wide lips smiled at me. She opened her arms as if to welcome me. I shook me head, no, She was dead... wasn't she? The image of her started to change and distort, I banged my head on the wall of the ship. Not this again, I didn't want to see this, not again. Fear crept into slowly as her hair started to change into tendrils, wings like blade spread out behind her, her eyes turn from jade green to an ugly yellowish green and her skin changed into what looked like skeletons on the outside with a thin layer of magenta membrance covering over it.

I downed the rest of my drink and threw it on the ground. I made my way to the bridge to ready the decent to Char.

"So, How are we doing?" Raynor asked Michael.  
"We're ready to go, whenever you're ready, sir" Replied Michael.  
"Let's do this then." Raynor bent over Michael and pressed a button that was labeled "intercom."  
"Boys, it's time to suit up, we're heading out!" He said enthusiatically over the com.  
"Sir, Are you sure she's down ther? I mean she could be..."  
"Don't finish that sentence, I know she could be...but I have to make sure she's not down there...it was my fault afterall...I left her there..."

Michael nodded and said no more. I sighed and headed towards the armory.  
"Long time no see, old friend." I said to the hunk of metal in front me. I chuckled and started suiting up. About an hour later, the ramp lowered down to the barren siol on Char. It smelt of death and ashes. "Sarah...please be alive." I said up the sky, darkened by clouds of smoke blowing in all direction. I raised my hand up and signaled it was safe to come out.

A squad of marines came out of the ship and nodded at me, probably excited to do something for once rather than just sit on your ass.  
"We'll set up perimeters around the ship and set up camp there." I point to a large rock not too far from the ship. I sighed and looked up at the sky again. "Sarah..." I whispered into the night. 


End file.
